From a Distance
by iris2312
Summary: Blake feels responsible for the near death experience Sun suffered at the hands of Ilia. Facing the fear of losing her friends and family, Blake struggles with her personal issues. Can the ever optimistic Sun help her through it? A little BlackSun romance/friendship. Set during Volume 4. Rated T. Please favorite and review! Short story. Check out my other BlackSun fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY or its characters.

From A Distance

Emerging from the guest bathroom in nothing but a new pair of jeans, Sun languidly walked into the adjoining bedroom, which now served as his temporary home. A gentle island breeze blew through the open balcony doors and Sun took a moment to enjoy the cool air's kiss upon his damp skin, happy that the sweat and blood he'd shed during his encounter with Ilia was now completely rinsed from his body. _If only the residual sense of hurt pride could be washed away so easily_ , Sun thought to himself. The boy wouldn't forget the unexpected sting of Ilia's weapon against his skin, nor the way he'd so foolishly let his guard down. He'd nearly lost his life that night because of his own carelessness.

"Well, I guess there's nothing better than a warm shower and some clean clothes to brighten up one's near death experience" Sun said, shaking his head in self-disappointment.

Walking towards the foot of his bed, where he'd laid out some new bandages and a clean shirt, Sun caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above his dresser. Looking into the reflective surface, Sun examined his wound. Red, inflamed and mangled, the skin just above his heart looked like a complete mess. The discoloration of the electrocuted flesh making a stark contrast against his sun-kissed skin. The boy grimaced at the sight, it hurt just as bad as it looked. "I'm so getting you back for this ninja girl" Sun said, though his threat seemed to lack a certain degree of conviction. He had no one to blame for his injury other than himself. _It won't happen again._

The sound of a quiet knock at his open door jerked Sun away from his musings. Blake stood in the doorway, a guilty look in her whiskey colored eyes. "Blake" Sun exclaimed.

"I-I just came to see how you were doing. My mother said you might need some help with the redressing of your wound." She paused, "Sun… I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Her voice wavered and her eyes failed to meet his own. It was the first time Blake had taken a really good look at the injury. The sight made her heart clench; if she had waited just a few moments longer, that wound would have been the death of him…he would have bled out and died right in front of her. The young huntress couldn't even begin to imagine what it would have been like had Sun died that night.

"Hey" he gently prompted. "I'm alright. See, still as kickass and good looking as ever" the boy joked as he gestured to his exposed chest and abs.

Silence was all he received in reply. Looking at Blake, he saw her eyes were still downcast and her shoulders were slumped in defeat. His heart sank, did she still blame herself for his injury? He hated that she shouldered the blame for what happened to him, especially when it was his own carelessness that had gotten him hurt. He hated the worried frown that settled over her beautiful features. All he wanted was to take away the burdens she carried, all he wanted was to see her smile…God knew she deserved to smile every now and then.

"Blake, I made the choice to pursue you and Ilia, I made the choice to fight alongside you, and it was my thoughtlessness that put me in harm's way. You shouldn't feel responsible for _my_ actions…the consequences are my own" the girl's eyes shot up to his own at that last statement. Yes, he was using her own words against her, but only to make her understand that if anything ever happened to him it was because of his own doing. "Besides" Sun continued in a hesitant manner, "this thing will make for an awesome scar someday. The ladies will love it!" The boy's absurd comment caused the corners of Blake's lips to turn up in what made for a barely perceptible smile, but a smile nonetheless. Sun grinned back in accomplishment. So, maybe his jokes weren't always the best, maybe they weren't always appreciated, but none of that mattered if Blake found them reason enough to smile. Whether her smiles were born out of amusement or not, they were rare and Sun cherished every single one of them.

However, the huntress still had some doubts to voice. But, as she opened her mouth to do so, Sun quickly pulled her from the doorway and into his room. He was desperate to change the subject. "You know, your timing is beyond perfect. Your mom _did_ tell me it was important to keep this covered for the next couple of days. And, if I want to avoid any infection, I should treat it with the antibiotics. But I'm…well, I'm not exactly sure _what_ to do with all of those." He let his gaze drift towards the overwhelming collection of ointments spread across the top of his dresser.

Blake let her gaze travel from the pile of bandages on the bed to the multiple bottles of herbal, antibiotic ointment her mother had left. Looking back at Sun, she saw that he had taken to sitting on the edge of his bed, an expectant look upon his face. She stifled a laugh, he looked so childlike in that moment and Blake had to admit it was… kind of adorable. Perhaps, just this once, she'd let the Faunus boy get away with diverting her attention. Besides, despite her residual feelings of guilt, she was beginning to understand the point of Sun's argument.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Blake rolled her eyes at the boy and grabbed several of the bottles spread out on Sun's dresser. Walking over to Sun, she stood before him and placed a few of the bottles in his hands. "You know, considering your penchant for thieving and mischief, I'm surprised you haven't had more experience with dressing your own wounds."

Sun let out a quiet sigh of relief, she was going to drop the conversation. "Ha, well I think you underestimate my skills when it comes to the art of diversion and sleight of hand." To prove it, Sun quickly, but quietly, reached for one of the pouches on Blake's belt, planning to pickpocket the huntress as she began to medicate the gauzy surface of a clean bandage. However, the intuitive Faunas sensed what Sun was planning and quickly grabbed hold of the tail that had just tried to pickpocket her utility belt, giving it a playful tug. "Hey!" Sun exclaimed, a small chuckle escaping him.

"Some master thief you are" Blake remarked laughingly.

"I'll have you know that I…well, I am just taking it easy on you" the mischievous boy stated, a twinkle of mirth in his electric blue eyes.

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you don't possess the level of skill…"

The sight of her scroll secured within the hand of an extremely self-satisfied Sun stopped Blake mid-sentence.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like I _do_ have skill" Sun said, a triumphant smile plastered across his face.

"Sun! Give me my scroll!"

"Why? Trying to hide something, Blake?" Sun said teasingly. His now impish grin grew wider as he took in the look of utter disbelief so plainly displayed across Blake's features. Her golden eyes were as wide as the moon and her rosy lips were slightly parted, forming a small 'O', and a subtle blush dusted the pale skin of Blake's high cheekbones. She was beautiful…and quickly becoming annoyed with the boy's refusal to give her back the scroll.

"Sun, I said give it back" Blake stated peevishly, clamoring atop the boy's lap in a childlike manner, her hands outstretched for her scroll. Sun simply took this as another challenge and quickly transferred the scroll from one hand to his tail, stretching the Faunas appendage high above both huntsmen's heads. To create further distance between the scroll and Blake's reaching hand, Sun leaned back on top of the bed… but the boy realized his mistake too late, as did Blake. In the struggle over the scroll, Sun and Blake had inadvertently put themselves in a rather compromising position.

Stretched across the bed, sans shirt, was Sun who lied beneath Blake as she straddled his hips. Their faces mere inches from one another as Blake leaned over Sun, her hands pinning the boy's forearms to the mattress, her chest nearly resting atop his own.

Pressed into the softness of the mattress, Sun could only stare up into the eyes of Blake. A mixture of embarrassment and surprise swirling within her gold orbs. He could feel the playful grin melt from his expression, suddenly feeling that same hesitation that seemed to have a hold on Blake. He hadn't meant to ruin the playful atmosphere, he hadn't meant to erase the smile from Blake's beautiful face, he hadn't meant to cause the twinge of fear he saw in Blake's eyes. His heart sank. Had he undone all the hard work he'd put into building a trusting friendship with the huntress before him? Had he lost her again? If he had, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself so soon.

With slow and gentle movements, Sun released his hold on Blake's scroll, placing it down somewhere above his head. Blake remained motionless atop Sun, though her eyes followed his movements. Both were as quiet and still as the grave, each of their hearts pounding wildly within their chests. Sun gently began to rise from his position on the bed; Blake remained unmoving in his lap. The two were now seated at the edge of the bed, their faces mere inches apart and a mixture of fear and hesitance still in their eyes.

Acting on instinct, Sun slowly stretched out a hand towards Blake. The huntress remained frozen. Gently, Sun laid his hand upon Blake's and traced the outline of her until his hand came to rest upon her shoulder. As the warmth of Sun's hand moved along her skin, Blake's eyes slid closed and she allowed herself to take in a breath.

"Blake." Sun's voice was gentle and barely audible, the sound just above a whisper.

The huntress met Sun's intense blue eyes, which were open, honest, and concerned. _How different they were from_ his _eyes._ "Blake, you…you don't have to be afraid with me…afraid _of_ me." The boy's eyes carefully searched for any sign of Blake's understanding, nervously awaiting her next move. Blake was his most trusted friend, aside from Neptune and his team, and he couldn't bear the thought of doing anything to make her distrust or fear him.

"I…I…", Blake tried to speak, but it seemed the words dyed on her lips. She wanted to explain, wanted to let him in, wanted to reassure him, but she couldn't. She couldn't talk to him about any of it, couldn't explain her past, couldn't explain _him_. If she let Sun in, then there was no going back… and if she let him in it could hurt the both of them.

In the end, all Blake could manage was an 'I'm sorry' before removing herself from Sun's lap and retreating from the room.

"I love you." Sun whispered into the still room, his eyes lingering on the doorway which Blake had disappeared through. Seeing Blake retreat from him in such a manner had pierced Sun's heart as sharply as Ilia's blade had pierced his chest.

Silently, Sun collected the bottles of herbal medicine and the bandages that had been scattered across the bed, took them to the restroom, and began to dress his wound haphazardly. It would be a long night for the Faunus, with the pain in his chest and his heart keeping him from sleep.

End of Chapter 1

(A/N): And I'm back with another BlackSun story! Here is the first chapter to this (hopefully) two chapter fic. Hopefully I can get started on the second chapter soon and get it posted within a couple weeks. I am back to school for the Spring semester and I'm taking 15 hrs so finding time to write will be a little difficult. Anyways, for those of you back in school, I wish you luck! Please follow or favorite this story and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Let's spread some BlackSun love shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

From A Distance: Chapter 2

Several days passed and Blake had avoided any one-on-one interaction with Sun. She would greet him each morning at the breakfast table and engage him in small-talk when her parents were around, but then she'd disappear for hours on end…not returning to the manor until the late-night hours.

It hurt, knowing that she felt the need to run away from him. However, Sun couldn't say he one hundred percent regretted the last night they'd talked alone. He'd said his piece and now it was up to her to let him in or to shoulder her burden alone. Whatever she decided, Sun would do his best to respect her choice. That was what friends did, he supposed. Although, he couldn't deny how much he wanted her to come to him, and allow him to help her navigate whatever terrors she silently faced.

Sun continued his musings as he laid sprawled across his bed. He was shirtless, as usual, and subconsciously enjoyed the feeling of the night's balmy breeze against his skin. Allowing the pleasurable sensation to take his mind off of the throbbing in his chest from his emotional and physical wounds. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't recognize the figure lurking just outside his open door.

"Blake!" Sun quickly sat up in his bed, wincing at how the sudden action caused his healing skin to stretch and pinch uncomfortably beneath the bandage he wore. However, the surprise he felt at seeing Blake in his doorway was more than enough to distract him from the pain. Sun thought it nearly unbelievable, that the Faunus huntress would seek him out after days of nothing but polite greetings and awkward small talk….and that was only in the presence of her parents!

"Can I come in?", Blake's voice was so small and unsure, it caused Sun's heart to clench.

"Please", the Faunus boy patted the space next to him, inviting her to come closer.

After a moment's hesitation, Blake sighed with resignation and closed the door before sitting herself down beside him.

"So, what did you want to talk about? If you wanted to talk…you don't have to if you aren't ready or don't want to." Sun felt as if he was coming down with a sudden and serious case of word vomit. He felt the urge to slap a hand over his mouth, lest he say something to dissuade Blake from staying.

The slightest twinge of a smile graced the huntress's lips, "If I wasn't ready to talk, I wouldn't have come."

"Right, of course. Um…sorry. I just haven't really…", Sun trailed off. Again, the word vomit was coming. Sun swallowed thickly and looked to Blake with a somewhat pleading look, asking her to understand everything he was trying to say.

Blake understood exactly what her Faunus partner was trying to say, "Haven't really seen me around. Haven't really talked with me. I know. And…I'm sorry. That's what I wanted to tell you tonight."

"Blake, you don't have…"

There was a flash of determination in her whiskey colored eyes, "Yes, I do." She took a deep breath and seemed to gather her thoughts. Sun waited patiently.

"I need to apologize to you. I haven't been a good friend to you, nor a good partner. I've isolated myself and I've completely disregarded you as a person. It wasn't right. It was something the old Blake would've done; run from her problems and the people she cares for."

Ocean eyes met whiskey ones, _'people she cares for'… 'a partner'._ Those words were what stuck out in Sun's mind. His heart beat a little faster.

Blake looked away.

"And don't tell me that I don't have to apologize to you, Sun. I need you to hold me accountable for my mistakes…especially when it comes to running from my friends, running from you."

Blake continued to avoid his eyes. She meant every word, but somehow couldn't bring herself to see whatever thoughts passed behind his eyes. They were always so open, so expressive.

"You got it", he said simply. Blake shot him a glance, sincerity and a lack of judgment were all she could note from his expression. She felt her heart lighten, if just a little.

"So, does this mean you're ready to talk about…whatever it was that scared you off the other night?" Sun's voice was hesitant and careful. He didn't want to push her, he wanted her to continue opening up to him in her own time, in her own way. He still worried about saying or doing something that would send her running from his room again.

Silence stretched between them for a few moments, Sun could see an internal struggle waging inside her eyes. She looked up into his face and Sun swore he could see her walls come down, if only for a second.

She sighed heavily, "Not yet, but I promise one day I will tell you about it. About everything. Is that ok?" Blake's eyes pleaded with him to say it was enough, that this small opening was enough for him.

The young huntsman could only smile, "Of course it's ok. Whenever you are ready, I'll be here…always." He placed a warm hand over one of hers. The corner of Blake's lips lifted in a relieved smile.

She slowly leaned her head against his shoulder, "Thank you, Sun." He didn't think his smile could grow any bigger. Carefully, he leaned his head against the top of hers, enjoying the feeling of having her close. Enjoying the smell of her hair, and the warmth her small, lithe body offered. In that moment he was content, and he wanted nothing more than to continue this all night. Sitting close and sharing each other's presence.

And it was as if the gods heard his thoughts, because not a second more had passed when Blake asked, "Sun, would you mind if I…if I stayed? Stayed with you…tonight?"

The Faunus boy felt his heart beat quicken. He slowly turned to look Blake in the eye. A light blush dusted the apples of her cheeks, but her eyes held no uncertainty.

"I just…I've had a lot on my mind these past couple of days. Things, people, I'd rather not be left alone with tonight. But I can go if you…"

Blake suddenly stopped as she felt herself be pulled backwards onto the bed. She looked to Sun; his lips were quirked in a small smile.

"Do you have a preference?", he asked.

Blake's eyebrows drew together in a confused frown, "A what?"

"A preference? You know, on which side you sleep on?"

She gave him an eye roll, but smiled at him nonetheless. "No, I don't."

"That's great because nether do I, I just sleep in the middle. Starfish position."

Blake couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her. That was something she'd always admired about Sun, he always managed to make her feel comfortable…even after emotionally trying situations. She hadn't realized how much she'd come to appreciate that quality until recently, when she'd cut herself off from his friendship. _'Well, it's not going to happen again',_ Blake silently vowed to herself.

Sun lifted the covers from under them and pulled them snugly around the both of their shoulders. He reached for the bedside lamp, ready to turn in for the night, when he suddenly froze. Blake could feel his muscles tense and she quickly sat herself up. Worried that something might be wrong she dared to ask, "What is it, Sun?"

"What if your dad finds out about you sleeping in here? With me?" The fear in the young Faunus' eyes was so real, Blake couldn't help but to feel sorry.

Reaching across his body, Blake flicked the lamp off before gently settling Sun into bed with a gentle hand on his chest. His skin was warm and smooth. "You don't have to worry; my father has a city meeting first thing tomorrow morning. He won't be coming back home until after lunch. He'll never know."

"What about your mom?"

"Somehow I don't think my mom would mind. She likes you."

Sun couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across his lips. _'Well, that was a relief'._

"Ok, so I have your mom on my side, but what if…"

Perhaps it was the darkness that emboldened her, or maybe it was the need she had to lose herself in his comforting warmth, but she quickly placed a kiss to the corner of his lips. The action shocked Sun into complete silence, thoughts of an angry and disapproving Mr. Belladonna quickly forgotten. Sun could actually feel himself blush, and he was suddenly thankful for the cover of darkness.

"Go to sleep", Blake quietly commanded. As the huntress carefully snuggled against the warmth of Sun's exposed chest, the boy felt as if everything fell away. He focused only on the feel of Blake's form pressed comfortingly against him, the sound of her deepening breaths, which told him she was already falling asleep, and the warm feeling in his chest that seemed to radiate outward and spread through his whole body. This was it. This was all he needed. This was enough, more than enough for him. And if he could only love her from a distance, that would be enough…as long as he had this moment, as long as he had her trust, it would all be enough.

After several long minutes had passed, and Blake's breathing had steadied into a slow and deep rhythm, he dared to speak the words out loud. "I love you…and until you are ready, I'll continue to love you from a distance." Burying his face in her hair, Sun breathed in the sweet scent of Blake's hair until he was lulled into a peaceful slumber.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: So, finally, here is the second and final chapter to this short story. I'm sorry it came at such a later date, but better late than never...right? (Don't hate me!) Anyways, I wrote this in a single go last night, so if there are any major errors I'm sorry for that too. Overall, I hoped you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review and favorite! Hope you all have a great day! See ya next time!


End file.
